Elcoraider1995's Total Pokemon Journey
Total Pokemon Journey is the first season of Elco's second Total Pokemon series, after the defunct first one. This season takes place all around the world, similar to Total Drama World Tour. The winner will receive $1,000,00 'Characters' Scizor is the host and Muk is the chef. The original 25 contestants are Lotad, Ditto, Piplup, Axew, Whismur, Shuppet, Torchic, Gible, Pidgey, Blitzle, Minccino, Bulbasaur, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Larvitar, Croagunk, Oshawott (later Dewott), Teddiursa, Cherubi, Buizel (later Floatzel), Wooper, Phanpy, Sandile, Totodile, and Slakoth. The are later joined by Kumashun, Darmanitan, and Panpour. Pansear and Pansage were also eligible to join, but only one of the monkeys were allowed to join-Hiyappu. 'Locations' Airport-where the season begins (episode 1) Yukon, Canada (episode 2) The Egyptian Pyramids (episode 3) The Amazon Forest, Peru/Brazil (episode 4) Jamaica (episode 5) Rome, Italy (episode 6) Las Vegas, Nevada, USA (episode 7) Tokyo, Japan (episode 8) Great Barrier Reef, Australia (episode 9) Alcatraz, San Francisco, California, USA (episode 10) Paris, France (episode 11) 'Episode Guides' Episode 1: A High Flying Adventure Overview: '''The initial 25 contestants are introduced and the season takes off from the airport. Not much happens in the episode aside from the original 25 contestants, along with host Scizor and chef Muk, being introduced. At the end of the episode, they leave the airport to begin a season you don't want to miss. '''Episode 2: Yukon Do It Overview: In the first immunity challenge, the 25 contestants head to the Yukon to find a crystal statue of Scizor. Teams are formed and the losing team votes off the 1st player out of the game. Muk's crappy flying causes the contestants (minus Totodile, who was strapped into the plane) to crashland into the Yukon. The contestants think that it's ridiculous that they had to jump out of a plane without a parachute, but Scizor states that they signed a contract so he can make them do whatever he wants. In the confessional, Pidgey thinks that this challenge is pointless. On the way to the ice palace, Buizel, Bulbasaur, and Blitzle find a huge chunk of ice that keeps moving, which turns out to be a Regice. Whismur freaks out that she may be on a team with people that don't like her so she sticks with Wooper, Minccino, and Jigglypuff. Minccino tries to get Whismur to stop crying because everything will be fine. But when Croagunk, Larvitar, and Pikachu snowboard down a mountain, Whismur mistakes them for a monster and runs off, so Wooper, Minccino, and Jigglypuff run after her. Totodile asks Slakoth why he sleeps so much, and Slakoth says he doesn't know. Seconds later, Pikachu, Larvitar, and Croagunk hit Slakoth and Totodile as they snowboard. Wooper, Minccino, and Jigglypuff finally catch up to Whismur and ask her if she's ok. whismur says she is now, only for Slakoth and Totodile to fall on the girls and the six of them begin rolling down the mountain. Once they stopped rolling, they find a frozen lake and think that they have to cross it to get to the ice palace. But to make sure it's safe, they throw Slakoth to the lake. Teddiursa hopes she's on the same team as Oshawott. Ditto decides to help out Teddiursa and Oshawott, so Ditto transforms into Pidgeot and flies Oshawott and Teddiursa to the ice palace. In the confessional, Ditto thinks that making an alliance with Oshawott and Teddiursa is a good idea. While Ditto, Oshawott, and Teddiursa just find the frozen lake, Whismur, Minccino, Totodile, Slakoth, Jigglypuff, and wooper are already making their way accross. Ditto transforms into Mantine to help him, Oshawott, and Teddiursa catch up. Meanwhile, Shuppet uses Psychic to help Phanpy, Axew, and Sandile keep up, while Pidgey lets Cherubi and Torchic fly on him. Lotad and Piplup are hot on their trail. Piplup decides to snowboard on Lotad to make up for lost ground. Meanwhile, Regice has Buizel, Bulbasaur, and Blitzle cornered, sad that they're gonna be out before episode 3, but Blitzle uses Wild Charge to KO Regice. Bulbasaur, Buizel, and Blitzle then use some ice to get accross the lake. Once all the contestants met up with Scizor, it turns out that teams would be picked randomly, not by getting there sooner. Scizor says that Team Zekrom will consist of Sandile, Bulbasaur, Jigglypuff, Pidgey, Wooper, Teddiursa, Oshawott, Croagunk, Larvitar, Pikachu, Ditto, and Gible and Team Reshiram will consist of Blitzle, Totodile, Cherubi, Minccino, Torchic, Shuppet, Axew, Buizel, Phanpy, Lotad, Whismur, Slakoth, and Piplup. In the confessional, Whismur thinks she'll become friends with Minccino, Cherubi, and Torchic. Then Teddiursa says she's glad to be on the same team as Oshawott. Ditto says his plan is working perfectly. Larvitar is glad that him, Pikachu, and Croagunk are on the same team. Buizel says that he'll need to replace bulbasaur in his alliance because Bulbasaur isn't on the same team as Buizel or Blitzle. Bulbasaur is unsure of what to do without his alliance. Miccino likes her team for the most part, but thinks Slakoth and Totodile will be trouble. Now everyone's looking for the statue to win immunity. Buizel and Blitzle didn't find anything, and then they decide to let Axew into the alliance. Teddiursa and Oshawott find a Mightyena that will help them in the challenge. Before Slakoth can go to sleep, Totodile surfs on the ice on his back. Teddiursa and Oshawott run into Totodile and Slakoth when they find the Statue of Scizor. So it's a race to grab the statue, and Totodile almost grabbed it, but then Slakoth fell asleep, decreasing their momentum and making totodile and Slakoth slide out of the cave empty handed, allowing Teddiursa and Oshawott to win for Team Zekrom. At the peanut bag ceremony, Axew, Blitzle, Buizel, Minccino, Whismur, Lotad, Phanpy, Cherubi, Torchic, Piplup, and shuppet receive peanut bags. the bottom 2 is Totodile for not being able to grab the statue and Slakoth for sleeping which didn't allow Totodile to grab the statue. The final popcorn bag went to Totodile, and Slakoth took the drop of shame, finishing in 28th place. Episode 3: The Pyramids of K9s Overview: '''The final 24 head to the Egyptian Pyramids to find a mummified dog, akin to the one infamous for making DJ believed he was cursed in Total Drama World Tour. The losing team must vote off the 2nd player out of the game. '''Episode 4: Amazonian Rhapsody Overview: '''The final 23 must survive being attacked by native hunters of the Amazon after hiding. Jigglypuff, Wooper, Sandile, Bulbasaur, Shuppet, Totodile, Phanphy, Blitzle, Axew, Buizel, Piplup,and Pidgey get captured. Pikachu, Croagunk, Larvitar, Cherubi, Whismur, and Torchic get captured by Loudreds. The losing team must vote off the 3rd player out of the game. '''Episode 5: Jamaican Me Crazy Overview: '''The final 22 go to Jamaica and must first jump off a cliff to find sunken treasure and then sled down a mountain to a finish line. The losing team must vote off the 4th player out of the game. The contestants land in Jamaica. Scizor shows up in a hat and dreadlocks and tells them that each one has to jump of a clif and find a sunken treasure. Scizor and Muk get into a fight which ends up having Muk to be the host, although he isn't that good at it, desperately needing cue cards. Team Zekrom gets the advantage in the next challenge thanks to Kibago, although he had to be revived by Ditto shortly after. The advantage was a prebuilt sled. The teams must build a land sled to race. Team Reshiram has trouble building a sled, in big part by Totodile goofing off, but they still get it done. For the second challenge, Pikachu and Larvitar face Blitzle and Shuppet in a sled race. Ditto interferes by transforming into Torchic to use Flamethrower on Blitzle and Shuppet, which makes Team Reshiram lose. At the peanut bag ceremony, the peanuts go to Kibago, Totodile, Buizel, Lotad, Phanpy, Minccino, Piplup, Cherubi, Whismur, and Blitzle. The bottom 2 is Torchic for going against his team and Shuppet for losing the race portion of the challenge. The final peanut bag went to Shuppet, and Torchic took the drop of shame, finishing in 25th place. '''Episode 6: Pokemon Gladiators Overview: '''The final 21 go to Rome, Italy, to fight like gladiators in pokemon battles. The losing team must vote off the 5th player out of the game. '''Episode 7: Drive-Thur Wedding Overview: T'''he final 20 go to Las Vegas and compete in the challenge paired up in teams of 2; 1 boy and 1 girl, barring several exceptions. 2 new contestants join the game, and the losing team must vote off the 6th player out of the game, only for complications to cause the elimination of the 7th player out of the game as well. '''Episode 8: Tokyo and Taquitos Overview: 'As the final 20 head to Tokyo, Japan, 3 of this show's biggest fans follow them as the contestants search for a generation 5 pokemon merchendise in a Pokemon Center. 'Elimination reasons 28th-Slakoth (episode 2): Fell asleep when Team Reshiram needed him most. 27th-Gible (episode 3): Tripped Team Zekrom at their winning advantage. 26th-Croagunk (episode 4): Out of Pikachu and Larvitar, he was the least liked out of all. 25th-Torchic (episde 5): Ditto framed her by transforming into a Torchic and burning Larvitar and Pikachu's wheel. 24th-Shuppet (episode 6): Shuppet played with Oshawott like a toy in their fight. Managed to get beaten when Oshawott evolved into a Dewott. 23rd-Cubchoo (episode 7): Cubchoo joined and was supposed to leave, but to Scizor's technacality, he left in a double elimination with Wooper. 22nd-Wooper (episode 7): Wooper gave up her popcorn bag in an attempt to save Cubchoo, but instead Scizor eliminated them both. 21st-Lotad (episode 8): Ditto transformed into Lotad and peed/Water Gunned the Zorua they were supposed to keep for immunity 20th-Piplup (episode 9): Ditto hired a penguin from Antartica to distract Piplup from guarding his team's bucket so Ditto was able to steal their Carvanha and Piplup was to blame for not paying attention.1 19th-Pikachu (episode 10): Pikachu who had gave a good speech, as a major part in their challenge, and Ditto who transformed for the team but failed, got votes. Ditto had more but manipulatively switched votes 18th-Larvitar (episode 11): Larvitar, desperate for a new alliance, allied with Bulbasaur, Sandile, and Pidgey, as proposed by Larvitar, they read a French textbook, which made Scizor change it to Paris, Texas. Larvitar, trying to impress his new alliance, read Texan textbooks. That didn't help when he actually went to France